ImANewUser Amazing Race Route Marker Trivia
This article lists ImANewUser Amazing Race route marker trivia. Route Marker Trivia * Every leg had a Detour and a Roadblock, but not all Roadblocks were aired. In Leg 1 of Season 2, the mapping Roadblock was unaired. * In Leg 3 of Season 4, teams first had to choose a Detour option without knowing the task, which they had to perform no matter how hard it is. In a similar instance during Leg 2 of Season 15, teams picked up an artifact earlier in the leg which determined their Detour option later on. * In Season 5, Cody & Genya were the first team to not encounter a Detour or a Roadblock (they were eliminated mid-leg). However, several teams in previous and succeeding seasons have chosen not to complete Detours & Roadblocks. * Season 6's Hera and Carissa and Kris and Hayden missed both a Detour & a Roadblock for they were directed to the Leg 5 Pit Stop immediately after finishing Leg 4. * Each season (except for Season 4) featured a leg where the Fast Forward was simply hidden. * A Fast Forward in Leg 9 of Season 4 was rumored to have been set up. However, undisclosed circumstances arose and it had to be cancelled. * Teams that have won the Fast Forward twice include: ** Four teams who won their second Fast Forward during their run on Season 7 (Abigail & Jeannette, Kim & Kimberley, Lyn & Karlyn, sun7kid & Rob) ** Seven teams who won their second Fast Forward during their run on Season 14 (Yuri & Flynn, Courtney & Emily, Teri & Ian, Mika & Canaan, Nathan & Jennifer, Derek & Drew, Julia & Machlah) * Season 3 & Season 9 featured four Yields, the most in any season of the ImANewUser Amazing Race. However, only three were shown in Season 9 as the Yield in Leg 7 went unaired. Pit Stop Trivia * Team with most first place finishes (Season): Lyn & Karlyn of Season 1, with a total of six first place finishes * Team with most first place finishes (Career): Lyn & Karlyn of Season 1 and Season 7, with a total of eight first place finishes * Lowest-placing team to have finished first: Azaria & Hendekea of Season 14 (14th place), who finished first in Leg 1. * Thirteen teams placed first at least once in Season 13, the most on any season of the race. Of them, twelve won with the assistance of the Fast Forward, also the most given on any season (Season 14 also handed out twelve Fast Forwards, but only ten teams won at least one leg during the season). * In Leg 7 of Season 3, Pat & Brenda finished first. This is the earliest that all remaining teams have finished first. * As of Leg 11 of Season 15, the Falkland Islands and Ross Dependency are the only visited countries or territories to not hold a Pit Stop. Eliminated Outside The Pit Stop Several teams have been eliminated outside a regular Pit Stop elimination. * A number of teams on Seasons 1, 3, 4 and 9 were eliminated due to tiebreakers. * Seasons 2, 14 and 15 also saw multiple teams eliminated on the spot, all still completing tasks after all the other teams had checked in. * Cody and Genya of Season 5 were on the last flight to Colombia along with several teams. When they pulled the last tag, they were shocked when they found out that since they arrived last, they were eliminated from the Race. * Joseph & Grace of Season 11 were last to check in at the midpoint in Leg 6. Even though the leg was not over, they were eliminated from the Race. References